Shattered Memories
by StarMaya
Summary: With Emma and Henry in New York with no memory of the past years and every fairytale trapped back in the Enchanted Forest, they find themselves facing a new enemy and a way to get back to their true home, Storybrooke. But what happens when the Witch follows them back and the dearly deceased come back? Pairing: Rumbelle


**Welcome to '**_**Shattered Memories**_**'. This story will be about the future episodes past episode 3x11. This will be mainly Rumpbelle because they are one of my OTP and I have this story in mind that could happen (but it mostly likely won't). This story along with my others are going to be slow posting because I have a lot of school going on and I jump around with my fandoms and focus on that fandom for a while. (My fandoms= Sherlock, Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, Rise of the Guardians, Star Trek, Sleepy Hollow, Elementary, Criminal Minds, ect.)**

**Like my other stories, I will give warnings and a summary with a flashback from the previous chapter.**

**Flashbacks will be in **_**italics **_**and centered.**

**Here We Go!**

_**Warnings: Rumpbelle pairing so if you don't like that, beware! Cliffhangers, angst, slow beginning and possible character deaths.**_

_**Summary: With Emma and Henry in New York with no memory of the past years and every fairytale trapped back in the Enchanted Forest, they find themselves facing a new enemy and a way to get back to their true home, Storybrooke. But what happens when the Witch follows them back and the dearly deceased come back?**_

_**/Shattered Memories/**_

Emma looked up at the apartment door as someone knocked loudly.

"Someone coming over?

"No."

Another knock echoed through the apartment, louder this time.

"Henry wait here."

Emma got up and turned off the music before going to the door. She opened the door and came face to face with a man. A man with dark hair and dark clothing. He had a shaggy look, as if he was a pirate.

"Swan." The pirate man smiled and almost seemed relieved to see her. There was a moment before he took a step inside the apartment. Emma put her hand out and stopped him before he could go any further inside.

"Whoa, do I know you?" Emma was startled by the pirate but he continued on, never answering her question.

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family is right here, who are you?"

"An old friend." Emma looked at him in confusion as he said that, she didn't recognize him. "Look, I know you can't remember me but I can make you."

Emma blinked and next thing she knew, she was getting kissed by the pirate full on the lips. Her eyes went wide and she did the first thing that came to her mind; she brought her knee up and nailed him right between the legs. He grunted in pain and crouched down. Emma pushed him away and he hit the wall opposite the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grunting in pain he answered. "A long shot but I had to try. I hoped you fancied it as much as I did."

"Only thing I fancy is a pair of handcuffs as I call the cops."

"L-Look, I know this seems crazy but you have to listen to me. You have to remem-!"

Emma slammed the door in the pirate's face, shutting him up for good. She walked back to Henry with shock on her face.

"Who was that?" Emma looked up and stared at her son before wiping the look of shock off her face.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat."

Emma walked back to Henry and sat down to eat her breakfast before dropping Henry off at school and heading off to work. Even though she ate silently, she couldn't get that pirate out of her mind. _Who was he and why did he say my family was in trouble? Henry's my family… right?_

**-Fairytale Land-**

The sun was setting behind the mountains, casting a red tint across the sky. The land was quiet all around as flying monkeys went around the towns, causing mischief. People hid in their homes and away from the danger that lurks in the upcoming shadows and hid from their new ruler, The Wicked Witch of the West, but people just called her Witch.

Out in the Enchanted Forest, near the river's edge, stood a well that was once brown and covered with leaves. Now it was covered in mud and thorns. This well is where every citizen of Fairytale Land came to pay respects to the Witch and beg for Mercy on being spared another month from her cursed magic.

The land was quiet all around except for the Enchanted Forest. Twigs and leaves cracked underneath the flat feet of a woman. She wore a dark cloak over her body and a hood over her head as her dress trailed behind her, catching all the leaves she crushed. She came out of the forest and walked to the well only a few yards away. When she got to the well, she pulled out a gold coin and held it in her hands for a moment before a monkey came around.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing here?!"

The girl lowered her hand and looked at the monkey coming from her left.

"I am merely paying my respects to the Witch."

"That's your majesty to you peasant!"

"My apologies, I mean no disrespect."

"You better not! Otherwise, I'll double your monthly payment to 3 gold coins!"

The woman didn't flinch under his threatening tone and words, she just curtsied to the monkey and flipped the coin into the well. The monkey waited until he heard it hit the bottom of the well before flying away from the woman. She stayed there before the monkey was out of sight and then raised her hand, a purple glow manifesting out of her hand. The well was engulfed in a purple glow before disappearing into a spinning wheel made out of gold. It wasn't big but it was visible from a few feet away. The glow disappeared and the wheel shined as the sun just peaked over the mountain, now casting the sky to go gold.

"Alright, it's safe to come out now."

The woman took off her hood to reveal a long dark hair tied in a braid. Her dress was dark and she had a sword strapped to her side. She turned around to see a crowd of people coming out of the Enchanted Forest. There was 6 dwarves, a woman with skin and dress as white as snow standing next to a charming and handsome young man, a little old lady, a man dressed in brown that didn't look like a prince nor peasant, and a lady with beautiful brown reddish hair dressed in gold. Every single one of them seemed sad but the girl in gold was the only one crying. She walked up to the golden wheel, not paying attention to anyone. She looked at the wheel before falling to her knees in front of it and gasping for breath as more tears fell.

Everyone gathered around the wheel and the crying girl, holding their words as she cried her true love's name.

"Rumple… Please, come back. Rumple."

The man in brown came next to her and kneeled next to the spinning wheel. His eyes got watery as he looked at the tombstone like thing.

"Papa. Thank you."

The woman dressed in white and the charming man came to stand next to the woman dressed in dark clothing.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year your majesty?"

The woman looked at the man before giving a small smile.

"Call me Regina, Charming."

He laughed softly before putting an arm around her.

"As long as you call me David."

"Deal."

The woman in white smiled before coming next to Charming, her prince, and holding his hand. Regina looked at her before smiling.

"How have you been Snow?"

"I've been fine. I miss home though."

Regina laughed. "Don't we all?"

The dwarves came up next to the party of three and all looked at the two crying. Regina decided to speak up.

"Baelfire, we need to go. The sun is setting and the monkeys will be on patrol."

The man in brown, now known as Baelfire, nodded his head before standing up. He looked at the wheel before putting his hand on the golden girl's shoulder.

"Belle, come on."

She looked at Baelfire before reaching into her shawl and revealing a red rose. She caressed its delicate petals before kissing it softly. She lowered her hand and placed the red rose onto the wheel.

"We miss you… I love you Rumpelstiltskin."

Baelfire helped her stand up and she turned away from the wheel to face everyone else. She looked at Regina and nodded her thanks, who then nodded back. Regina came towards the wheel and started to wave her hand over it when a golden glow blocked the power.

"That's interesting."

"What is? Regina?"

"The wheel is rejecting turning back into the well."

Now everyone was close to the wheel, watching it glow and pulsate slightly. Regina tries again but the magic stops once it reaches the gold wheel. Everyone is confused on what's happening but their confusion is increased when the wheel's glow increases and soon crawls up into the air, spinning around and creating a colorful portal.

"What's going on?"

Baelfire backed up and took hold of Belle's arm, dragging her behind Charming and Snow.

Regina stepped toward the portal and reached a hand out to touch it. When she touched it, her hand passed through it. Regina waited a second before she felt something get placed in her hand and when she removed it, her hand came back with a black box tied with a white ribbon. She turned toward the rest of the group with the box in her hand.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

There was a moment of silence before the box flew out of Regina's hand and into Belle's. She jumped slightly but calmed down when she saw the box. For some reason, she felt calm when she looked at it. The box.

"I-I remember this."

"What is it, Belle?"

_"We may sit in our library, and yet be in all quarters of the earth."_

Belle could hear his voice next to her as she felt a warm breath brush against her cheek. She turns directly where the breath is coming from, only to look at Baelfire.

"Are you alright?"

Baelfire looks at Belle and can see tears forming in her eyes. Belle looks back down at the box in her hand and, once again, feels and hears the one she loves.

"_I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't want to lose you again without you knowing __**everything**__. _

Belle takes a deep breath as she feels a hand softly hold her cheek.

_Goodbye Belle._

Belle lets the tears fall once again as she feels the hand disappear from her cheek.

"Belle? What's in the box?"

Belle looks down and unties the ribbon. She waits a moment before lifting the top off, revealing a silver key with a tag attached to it. Belle smiled as she sees the word 'Library' written on the tag. She picks up the key and holds it in her hands as the portal that everyone seemed to have forgotten starts glowing gold. Belle looked at the key when the tag suddenly changed to not read 'Library' but to now read 'Beauty's Portal'.

Belle looked up at the portal and saw – or thought she saw- a man dressed in a suit with a cane smiling at her. She instantly starts running toward the portal and looked at the man. He kept smiling before the smile turned into a straight face as a boy came next to him. She could feel fear grip her heart as the boy was none other than Peter Pan, Rumpel's father and death. She reaches out to push Rumpel away from Pan but her hand hit something solid within the portal. She was confused but soon snapped out of it when she saw Rumpel raise a silver dagger in the air and embrace Pan.

"RUMPEL! DON'T!"

Belle screamed as Rumpel was about to plunge the dagger into both their hearts when the hand holding the key hit something metal and vibrated the whole scene. Belle looked away and saw a gold lock with a key hole. She put two and two together and stuck the key into the lock, turning it and making the portal disappear into a door.

Everyone came next to Belle as the portal disappeared and a large door took its' place. Belle pulled the key out and held onto it as she turned the knob and opened the door wide. What they saw was the last thing they thought they would ever see.

"We're back."

Everyone stared at the scene before them. There were buildings and restaurants that everyone remembered from a year ago. Granny's Diner, the mines, the docks, the school, Regina's home, the church, the forest that surrounds, and Mr. Gold's shop. Everyone smiled at the sight of their home and Belle stepped through first, walking straight through the doors and looking back to see the library right where they came out of.

"_Maybe-Maybe we can try it sometime?"_

"_I would like that."_

Belle smiled at the memory of the renewed relationship and hearing both their voices; it sounded like a recording on an answering machine.

"Belle?"

She turned to face her friends who were still waiting on the other side of the door. She smiled and went to smooth out her dress but felt a long gray coat on her body with a gray short dress. She looked down and no longer saw heels on her feet but boots and tights instead. She remembered this outfit and quite frankly, she hated it. This was the outfit she was in when he died. She looked back at the waiting group and gave a small smile.

"Come on. It's safe."

The group looked at each other before Regina stepped through the door, changing into black pants and a black trench coat with a white scarf. She walked over to stand next to Belle as everyone else came through, changing their outfits to the ones before they were casted back to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone looked at the quiet town and smiled.

"We're home."

_**/Shattered Memories/**_

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 of 'Shattered Memories'. This is kind of like a prologue and the action will soon start in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to **_**jobelle516 **_**for being my BETA for this story and being a new friend on .**

**~StarMaya**


End file.
